Bitter and Sweet
by aikocchan
Summary: Menjalani bahtera Rumah Tangga, memang tak selalu menyenangkan. Akankah Bunta dapat menjalaninya berdua dengan Seiichi? Fem! Bunta, genderswrapped. Salah ketik, bahasa lebay. RajiFict 11th Episodes: Momoshiro Takeshi. Otanoshimi ni
1. Bitter

**~RajiFict 11th Episodes~**

**~Opening: Tezuka Kunimitsu - Niji~**

**Aiko:** _Minna! Tadaima!_ Kembali dengan penulis yang awesome ini~ (elu mah, aweful, ko) mari kita dengarkan **RajiFict**!

**~Opening again~**

**Aiko:** _Minna~_ saya pulang mudik nih. Dan sialnya, dalam perjalanan mudik, anak pecicilan ini pun masih saja diberkahi pekerjaan. Walhasil inilah jadinya, satu fanfic yang ditulisnya dalam perjalanan mudik.

_Jaa!_ Singkirkan dulu tentang liburan konyol saya. Mari kita sambut guest star kita kali ini di **RajiFict**! **Momoshiro Takeshi**!

**Momo:** _Doumo, minna!_

**Aiko:** _Jaa, senpai, arigatou_ sudah datang ke acara ini.

**Momo:** Terima kasih sudah diundang.

**Aiko:** Kali ini, tolong temani saya membalas dan merekap _review-review_ dari pembaca sekalian.

**Momo:** _Yosha~! Hajimemashoo ka?_

**Aiko:** _Dou~zo!_

**Momo:** _Hai'! Mazu wa_, **Frejahimitsu-san** _kara. Douzo, sensei._

**Aiko:** _Arigatou ne, Momo-senpai. Yomimashoo..._

"_Ah, daijoubu_. Gak apa-apa. Kita masing-masong punya pairing favorite lah... :3 Ah, Fic buatan Acha-san juga gak kalah bagusnya kok... :D

_Arigatou_ untuk semangatnya ya~"

**Momo: **_Ne, sensei,_ kenapa kau tidak membuat fic tentang diriku?

**Aiko:** Kan sudah.

**Momo: **_Itsu?_

**Aiko:** Lha, di '_**Itsumademo**_', itukan fic dirimu, _senpai~_

**Momo:** Lha itu kan fic _sensei_ sama Tezuka~ #pundung

**Aiko:** _Sugi ni,_ **Aoyagi-senpai**_ de gozaimasu._

"_Doumo, _atas _review_nya. Kenapa gak panjang-panjang? Karena saat itu saya sudah ditodong untuk mudik. Jadi gak bisa pikir panjang langsung MAK!JLEB! selesai... " *dihajar massa*

**Momo:**_ Doumo. Sugi wa,_ **Kriezt-san** _kara_.

**Aiko:** _Hai. Kotaetemasho._

"Ho... silahkan untuk refrensinya... Tapi, bayar royalti sama say- *buagh!* _Arigatou,_ terima kasih~ sama-sama. Happy Idul Fitri Day yaa~~" *telat*

**Momo:** _Soshite,_ **Kiriyama-san** _kara._

**Aiko:** Kiri-senpai~! X3

"Heheheh... iya. Kan ditodong waktu. Jadinya harus ekstra super cepat menyelesaikannya. Maaf _senpai_, kali ini bibirnya Niou buat Yagyuu. Besok buat saya... besok buat aspal... besok buat... *dicelupin ke empang*

_Wakattemasu~ Arigatou..."_

**Momo: **_Toshite wa,_ **Aoryuu-san** _kara._

**Aiko:** _Hai' _dari **Aoi-senpai**.

"Ini _One-Shot senpai._ Jadi gak ada lanjutannya. _Gomenne_. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha! Mohon dukungannya~!" *bows*

**Momo:** *bows* _Hai' sugi de_,** Ai-san** _kara._

**Aiko: Shirakawa-san** _desu ka?_

"Yah, untuk urusan siapa yang sekelas dengan Niou, tolong jangan di ambil sajalah. Soalnya itu dibikin dengan ilmu sotoy saya. Kheheheheheh... "

**Momo:** _Soshite ima, _**Yuiri-san **_kara._

**Aiko:** Yuiri-senpaaaii~~ Maaf sampai sekarang saya belum bisa menyelesaikan PerfectPairnya~! ;A; Mereka terlalu perfect buat saya~ Maka, dengan sangat menyesal, saya mengundurkan diri dari request yang itu. _Senpai _boleh rikues dengan pairing yang lain kok...

_Arigatou_ atas review-nya. Itu bibir Niou biar adil, saya yang merawanin... XD *disate warga*

**Momo:** *manyun*

**Aiko:** _Naze, Momo-senpai?_ Mau saya perawanin? (^3^) *ditabok*

_Saigo wa_, **applecoffeecake-san** _kara._

"Yah, _doumo_ untuk reviewnya. Dan mohon ditunggu aja fic rated M nya... *ketawa setan*"

**Momo:** _Jaa, sensei,_ apa yang bisa kita rekap di sini?

**Aiko:** _Hai', Mazu... _Pada bilang **ceritanya menggantung** (dikira baju?)

**Momo:** Silahkan dijelaskan.

**Aiko:** Saya benar-benar gak bermaksud untuk menggantung cerita itu, terlebih menggantung Niou *ditabok Niou* Tapi, mau dilanjutkan pun saya gak punya ide... Mau kayak gimana? Kalau para readers sekalian mau memberi ide,_ douzo! _Saya tampung~ XD

Sampai sini pun saya mohon bantuannya... *bows*

**Momo:** _Sugi de..._

**Aiko:** Yang kedua~ masalah **kelas Yagyuu-Niou-Bunta**.  
Memang saya lihat dari cerita (abal-abal) saya, mereka bertiga sekelas, walau pada kenyataannya, 'ya' Yagyuu dengan Sanada dan Niou dengan Bunta. Tapi heeeyy~~ Ini penpik, kawan.  
Nikmati saja... XD *ditabokin wajan*

**Momo:** _Hai'_, itulah recap dari reviewnya. Sekarang, tolong ulas sedikit mengenai story yang baru ini.

**Aiko:**_ Hai'_. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat '**crack-pairing**' yang puji-tuhan tidak sulit. Request dari Kiri-senpai yang berusaha saya wujudkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan ini fic request pertama yang saya belah menjadi dua chapter.

Terinspirasi oleh tag-note dari seorang teman yang menceritakan tentang ketegaran seorang istri. Maka itu minna-minna sekalian, silahkan di nikmati.

**Momo:** Ada kendala saat membuat fic ini, _sensei?_

**Aiko:** Ada. Tentunya. Mulai dari pulsa habis, batre habis, nyuksruk sana-sini karena saya bikin cerita ini di jalur **Purwakarta-Cirebon** yang asdfghjkl naik-turunnya. Maka itu semuanya, silahkan dinikmati dan dihujat. Dimaki-maki deh~

**Momo: **_Hai', owarimasu ka?_

**Aiko:** _Hai', owari. Jaa, Minna, _**RajiFict**_ to iu koto de._

**Momo:** _Sugi no FanFic ni..._

**Aiko:** _Mata aimasho!_

**Momo&Aiko:** _Jaa nee~!_

**~Closing: Ibu Shinji - Can See The Light~**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Bitter and Sweet

**Writer:** Takigawa Aihara

**Disclaimer: TeniPuri** milik Opah Konomi yang kemarin lupa saya kasih sayur ketupat *dilempar bom molotov* dan '_**Bitter and Sweet**_' milik saya selaku penulis

**Theme Song:** HY - _366 Nichi_

**Note:** Fem Bunta, Married Story. Kisah cinta diantara keduanya yang penuh rintangan. Akankah berhasil pada akhirnya. Pengalihan nama anak-anak Rikkai! Siapa saja? Chect them out! XD

**Warning:** Gaje, Abal, salah ketik, bahasa yang lebay, dan lain-lain yang pantas untuk dihujat.

**OTANOSHIMI NI KUDASAI!**

* * *

**もうそれでもいい**  
[_Tidak apa..._]

"Dengan cincin pernikahan yang telah diberkati ini, maka kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami-istri..."

**それでもいいと思える恋だった**  
[_Tidak apa selama itu adalah cinta..._]

"Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanita-nya..."

**~Bitter and Sweet~**

**—Mei, Musim Semi—**

"Aku pulang..." terdengar pintu rumah kediaman Yukimura terbuka, lalu tertutup beberapa saat kemudian.  
Begitu mendengarnya, Bunta—istri—langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu—ruangan pertama rumah mereka.  
Dan didapati olehnya sang suami yang baru saja pulang kerja.

"Selamat datang," ucapnya membalas salam sang suami.  
Seiichi—suami—pun menoleh. Dilihat Bunta-nya yang manis sudah rapi dan tengah memakai apron—tengah membuat makan malam rupanya.

Seiichi tersenyum penuh arti. Dihampirinya sang istri dan didekapnya erat, "Bun-chaa~nn~ bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan malam ini?"  
"Hee?" Bunta terkejut.  
"Ne? Kenapa?" Seiichi melepaskan dekapannya demi melihat sang istri.  
"Ah, tidak... Tapi... Apa kau tidak lelah?" dengan ujung jemarinya, Bunta menyisiri rambut biru sang suami.  
Seiichi tertawa, "lelahku langsung lenyap saat melihatmu~" tanpa permisi, dibawa-nya Bunta dengan gaya 'bridal-style'.  
"KYAAAAA~! Mau kemana diriku kau bawa?" jerit Bunta.  
"Ke kamar~"  
"HEE? Tunggu! Itu! Aku masih memasak di dapur~!"  
"Biarkan sajalah~"

Kisah rumah tangga yang hangat oleh cinta, dan kisah pertemuan mereka yang romantis. Bunta dan Seiichi akhirnya dipersatukan di depan altar pada awal Juni ini.  
Seiichi, yang tadinya merupakan senior gadis berambut merah itu, langsung menikahi sang emkouhai/em yang berbeda 5 tahun darinya saat lulus kuliah di universitas yang sama.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Bunta saat mereka duduk berdua di meja makan. Acara kencan malam ini batal karena Bunta menolak mentah-mentah atas alasan makanannya bisa mubazir kalau mereka kencan di luaran.

Seiichi menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mengunyah-nya. Matanya mengadah ke atas—mem-flashback kejadian-kejadian hari ini, "wah, seperti biasa... Kerjaan yang bertumpuk, dokumen yang menggunung, list yang berderet..." Seiichi bercerita dengan gaya khas-nya; mengayunkan sumpitnya ketika ia berbicara.  
Bunta hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sang suami.

"Ne, Bun-chan... Sudah 'berisi' lagi kah?" tanya Seiichi sembari menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata sang istri.  
Bunta langsung terdiam. Kedua tangannya tak lagi mampu mengangkat sumpit yang tengah dipegangnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya turun, seiring telapak tangannya menempel di papan meja makan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sangat hening. Sampai akhirnya Bunta menggeleng pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab sang istri lirih.

Seiichi mengulum senyumnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri sang istri. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Bunta.  
"gak apa... Jangan terburu-buru kalau Bun-chan belum siap,"  
Bunta tersenyum tipis. Hatinya tenang dengan dukungan sang suami.  
Ditempelkannya dagu Seiichi pada ubun-ubun Bunta.

Ia mengerti. Tak mudah bagi Bunta untuk hamil lagi. 2 kali pengalaman kegugurannya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun, mungkin membangkitkan trauma dalam benaknya. Padahal, yang diinginkannya, memiliki anak tanpa paksaan...

**Agustus, Awal Musim Gugur — 9 bulan yang lalu...**

"Bun-chan, apa kau punya waktu luang sabtu ini?" tanya Seiichi saat sang istri tengah membuatkan sarapan paginya.  
"Tentu saja iya. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah Ibuku..."

Bunta meletakkan kopi pagi sang suami diatas meja makan, "iya ya? Kau belum mengenalkanku pada keluargamu..."

Pernikahan mereka 2 bulan lalu hanya dihadiri beberapa anggota keluarga keduanya saja. Sang Ibu dari Seiichi tak dapat hadir karena alasan kesehatan.

"Jaa, dandanlah yang cantik di hari sabtu nanti,"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Jadi... Ini istri-mu?" Hiroko—Ibu Seiichi—menatap sinis menantu yang tengah duduk disamping anak laki-lakinya—di hadapannya.

"Oh, kukira kau akan menikahi Sanako..." Hiroko memaksudkan gadis yang menjadi teman masa kecil sang anak.  
"Kaa-san~! Sanako hanya teman kecil-ku. Tidak lebih," sanggah Seiichi demi menjaga perasaan sang istri.  
"Tapi rasanya aku lebih merestui dengannya ketimbang dengan perempuan ini," lagi, Hiroko melempar pandangan sinis pada menantu yang baru menyandang nama keluarga mendiang suami-nya.

"Kaa-san!" Seiichi tak lagi dapat menahan intonasi bicaranya.  
"Toh kalau hanya teman kecil, mengapa kau jadi emosi seperti itu?"  
"Sudah... Sudah," bisik Bunta sambil menahan lengan sang suami untuk tidak bangkit dan meladeni emosi-nya lebih jauh.  
"Jika kau dapat memberikanku cucu secepatnya, mungkin pandanganku akan berubah..." Hiroko meninggalkan sang anak dengan istrinya diruang tamu.

"Bun-chan... Maafkan Kaa-san tadi ya..." Seiichi menarik kepala Bunta ke atas pundaknya.  
"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa kok," senyum Bunta miris, "... tapi..."  
"Apa?"  
"Permintaan cucu dari Ibu-mu itu..."  
"Kenapa?"  
Seketika itu juga, padamlah wajah Bunta, "a... aku gugup..."  
"Hee?"  
"M... Mungkinkah... kita... 'melakukannya' setiap... malam?" Bunta mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyampaikan unek-uneknya.

Seiichi tertawa dengan kepolosan sang istri, "tentu saja tidak,"  
Bunta menghela nafas.  
"Tapi jika kau begitu ingin cepat-cepat, mungkin kita akan 'melakukannya' setiap malam..."  
"KYAAA~!"

**—End of Flashback**

"Seicchan, belum tidur kah?" Bunta mendapati sang suami yang tengah asyik membaca buku diatas ranjang mereka.  
"Aku menunggu dirimu selesai mencuci piring," senyum Seiichi sembari menutup lembaran buku bersampul cokelat itu.

Sebuah kurva membentuk di bibir Bunta. Dihampirinya sang suami dengan gerak langkah yang cepat. Dengan satu lompatan, mampirlah Bunta di pelukan sang suami.

"Rambutmu wangi..." gumam Seiichi saat menyisiri rambut merah sang istri.  
Bunta tak merespon. Hanya saja ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Seiichi.  
Dibawanya tubuh sang istri ke samping, tanpa melepaskan se-inchi pun dekapannya.

"Ne, sudah malam. Tidurlah..." bisik Seiichi.  
"Kau juga."

Seiichi mengatupkan matanya sekali—tanda menyetujui.  
Dibelainya rambut Bunta, lalu dimatikan standing lamp yang ada disisi kanannya.

"Ne, Bun-chan~"  
"Hm?"  
"Aku cinta Bun-chan..."  
"Aku juga..."  
"Selamat tidur..."

Seiichi langsung menutup matanya. Hari ini terlalu lelah baginya untuk terus terjaga walau ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan sang istri. Bunta, ia malah menatapi wajah tertidur sang suami lekat. Perasaan di hatinya tak dapat membuatnya mengantuk. Ia terlalu memikirkan hari itu...

**~Awal November, Musim Dingin—6 Bulan Lalu~**

Sebagai seorang istri yang berbakti, Bunta dengan setia menunggui sang suami pulang di rumah. Hanya di rumah. Diam. Tak pergi kemanapun.  
Karena takut mati karena bosan, akhirnya Bunta memutuskan untuk menonton TV.

"Rasanya lebih afdol kalau sambil makan cake," pikirnya sambil melangkah menuju kulkas.  
Ditemuinya seonggok cake strawberry yang ranum tengah diliputi asap dingin kulkas.  
Ditariknya kue yang tinggal sepotong itu, lalu dibawanya ke ruang TV. Diambilnya sepotong kecil, dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Melelehlah selai strawberry yang dingin dipadu dengan dinding cake yang lembut dan padat, dalam mulut Bunta. Bercampur dengan serpihan strawberry.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Bunta menutup mulutnya. Ada perasaan mual ketika ia menelan suapan pertama. Mual. Berlarilah Bunta menuju wastafel yang terletak disamping pintu masuk kamar mandi mungilnya.

Bunta berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu. Namun tak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya.  
Ia menatap cermin lekat-lekat. Terlihatlah wajah dirinya yang begitu pucat.

"Jangan-jangan..."

_—Sementara itu di kantor Yukimura—_

"Kantoku-san," tiba-tiba seorang bawahannya memasuki ruang kerja Seiichi yang mungil.  
"Ya?" respon Seiichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen yang tengah 'dijinakkannya'.  
"Ada telepon dari istri anda di line4,"

Begitu mendengar kata 'istri', alias 'Bunta', Seiichi pun langsung geratakkan mencari-cari pesawat teleponnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Bun-chan?" tanya Yukimura panik.  
"Sei-chan... Aku..." jawab Bunta gugup.  
"Ya? Bun-chan kenapa?"  
"Ta... Tadi, aku mual-mual, lalu... lalu..."  
"Lalu kenapa, Bun-chan?"  
"... lalu... wajahku pucat..."  
Seiichi terdiam—mencerna perkataan sang istri yang cuma sepotong-sepotong.  
"Aku... aku... AKU DEMAM, SEI-CHAN~!" jerit Bunta dari seberang line telepon.  
"HEE? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"  
"Tidak mau..." terdengar nada bicara Bunta yang sudah putus asa.  
"Kalau tidak mau..."  
"... TIDAK MAU KALAU TANPA SEI-CHAN~~!"

Seiichi menghela nafas. Mengalah pada keinginan sang istri.  
"Bun-chan diam saja dirumah. Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini,"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Bun-chan? Bun-chan?" Seiichi memanggil-manggil nama sang istri begitu pintu rumah dilewatinya.  
"Sei-chan~!" Bunta langsung menggabruk sang suami begitu melihatnya dari dalam rumah.  
"Ayo! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"  
"Tidak mau..."  
"Apalagi Bunta sayang? Aku sudah disini, dan apalagi yang kau tunggu?"  
"Aku... tidak mau pergi ke Rumah Sakit," Bunta ngedumel dalam dekapannya, "... aku... aku takut jarum suntik..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Permisi, suster..." tanya Seiichi pada salah satu karyawan wanita yang memakai seragam putih tersebut.  
"Ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu, pak?"  
"Ruangan Dokter Umum dimana ya?"

Seiichi berhasil menyeret paksa sang istri menuju Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya.

"Oh. Anda tinggal jalan mengikuti koridor ini, lalu belok kanan, dan ruangan Dokter umum ada di pintu ke 2 dari koridor nanti,"  
"Sei-chan~! Aku tidak mau~!"  
"Terima kasih atas petunjuknya, suster,"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan... istri anda memang demam,"

Bunta berhasil (dipaksa) melalui serangkaian pemeriksaan.  
Dapat dipastikan mimik Seiichi saat ini sangat cemas, mimik Bunta yang cemberut.

"Namun, itu semua adalah gejala-gejala awal kehamilan..."  
"HEE?" Seiichi pongo.  
"Eh?" Bunta cengo.  
"Yak. Selamat! Istri anda tengah mengandung saat ini. Dapat diketahui dari hasil tes urine tadi. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, silahkan bawa surat rujukan ini ke departemen Ginekologi,"  
"Tapi, tapi, tapi..."  
"Ya?"  
"Sungguhkah?"  
Si Dokter malah tertawa, "sungguh. Namun untuk lebih mengetahui berapa usia kehamilannya, silahkan bawa istri anda, dan surat rujukan ini ke Department Ginekologi,"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"AKU AKAN MENJADI PAPA~!" teriak Seiichi kegirangan setibanya mereka dirumah.  
"Sei-chan! Tenanglah sedikit. Tetangga-tetangga bisa mendengar kita!" hardik Bunta dengan setengah berbisik.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Bun-chan~? Aku terlalu bahagia~!" tanpa peringatan apapun, dipeluknya Bunta.

Bahu Seiichi yang terlalu tinggi untuknya, menyangga dagu Bunta sehingga wajahnya mengadah.  
Dapat dirasakannya kedua telapak tangan Seiichi yang besar tengah melingkupi janin kecilnya.  
Bunta menangis bahagia. Sama bahagianya dengan sang suami. Perlahan, dikaitkan kedua tangannya di leher Seiichi-membalas kehangatan yang di berikan.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu... Selalu..."

**—End of Flashback**

Bunta kembali membuka matanya. Sejenak mengingat-ingat masa itu. Manis. Juga bahagia.  
Dipandanginya wajah Seiichi yang sudah tertidur. Disingkirkannya rambut biru ikal yang menutupi dahi sang suami. Begitu tenang saat mereka berbaring berdua seperti ini.

"Aku juga..." bisik Bunta, "aku juga sangat mencintaimu..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

**~Desember — 5 Bulan Lalu~**

"Bun-chan~ bagaimana kalau kita kencan malam ini?" ajak Seiichi saat acara makan malam di rumah mungilnya akan berlangsung.  
"He? Malam-malam begini?" Bunta memandang sang suami tak percaya.  
"Ayolah, kabarnya arena bermain dekat stasiun itu buka sampai tengah malam~ dan hanya sampai hari ini saja, Bunta sayaaang~" rajuk Seiichi.

Memang sih. Sejak mereka menikah, kesibukan Seiichi meningkat, walau ia pulang setiap malam ke rumah. Iba juga melihat sang suami yang butuh hiburan selain dirinya ini. Yah, hitung-hitung, kembali ke masa pacaran.

"Baiklah," Bunta mengalah, "akhirnya kita bisa jalan-jalan berdua lagi ya?"  
"Bertiga!" Seiichi menyela, "kali ini bertiga,"  
"He? Dengan siapa?"  
"Dengan anak kita," senyum Seiichi polos.  
"Ya... Ya... Terserah Sei-chan lah..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Bun-chan, ayo kita berangkat~" teriak Seiichi dari lantai bawah.  
"Tunggu~" balas Bunta.  
Seiichi tertawa. Ia hapal betul kalau sang istri paling benci jika ditinggal pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari lantai atas.  
"Bun-chan~ jangan buru-buru,"  
Namun tak terdengar balasan dari sang istri. Nampaknya ia tengah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.  
"Bun-chan~~?" sekali lagi Seiichi memanggil panggilan kesayangannya pada sang istri-memastikan apakah ia masih hidup buat tidak *ditabok Bunta*  
"Ya, aku datang~"  
Seiichi langsung stand-by di ujung tangga—menanti Bunta.

**—DRRTT~ DRRTT~**

Terdengar bunyi getaran ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Seiichi pun berjalan menuju meja yang berjarak 7meter tersebut.  
Baru saja saat tangannya hendak menyentuh ponsel-nya...

"Sei-chan~! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak sang istri.  
"Tidak, aku hanya mengambil ponsel-ku saja,"  
"Sei-chan~~ tung..."

**—BUUKKH!**

Terdengar bunyi hantaman yang cukup keras. Seiichi pun menoleh pada ujung anak tangga yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"BUNTA!"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Bunta terbangun saat itu juga. Nafasnya menderu. Ia baru saja bermimpi akan hari itu...  
Setelah agak tenang, dilihatnya sang suami yang masih terlelap.

"Hngh!"

Bunta langsung merangsek masuk dalam dekapan Seiichi yang tengah memejamkan mata—tak mengerti apa-apa.  
Seiichi langsung bangun ketika tubuhnya terguncang dengan hantaman sang istri.

"Ada apa, Bun-chan? Apa yang salah?" Seiichi menenangkan Bunta yang selayaknya baru melihat hantu.  
Bunta tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.  
"Bun-chan, beri tahu aku..." jemari Seiichi terus menyisiri helaian merah rambut Bunta—berusaha untuk memenangkannya.  
"... takut..." suaranya gemetar, "... aku takut... takut..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Bunta berulang-ulang.

Memang Seiichi tak dapat menerjemahkan pikiran sang istri. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengerti kalau Bunta baru saja mendapat mimpi buruknya.  
Ditariknya kepala sang istri dalam pelukkannya.

"Tidak apa... Aku ada di sini... Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

**あの時 私 忘れたらよかったの?**  
[_Bukankah sebaiknya aku melupakan waktu itu?_]

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" hari ini Hiroko berkunjung ke kediaman anak tunggalnya.  
"Baik, kaa-san..." dapat didengar Bunta jawab suaminya saat dirinya di dapur—membuatkan minuman dan kudapan bagi sang Ibu mertua.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan istri-mu? Apa dia sudah memberikanmu momongan—setidaknya calon anak?"

Bunta langsung berhenti mengaduk gula dalam teh hangat yang akan dihidangkannya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tak ingin buru-buru memiliki anak, Kaa-san..." jawab Seiichi dengan nada yang agak dikeraskan—untuk menenangkan hati sang istri.  
"Jangan berkilah. Jika sudah keguguran 2kali, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Mengapa tidak coba cari yang lain?"

**—PRAAANG!**

Seketika itu juga, nampan yang tengah dibawa Bunta terjatuh. Tepat dihadapan Ibu mertua dan sang suami.

"Bun-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seiichi yang lalu menghampiri sang istri dan membantunya mengumpulkan pecahan gelas yang mewarnai lantai rumah mereka.  
"Tidak. Ung... Aku akan membuatkan yang baru," Bunta segera bangkit.  
"Tidak usah. Aku masih ada urusan lain. Aku pergi," Hiroko segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.  
"Aku akan mengantarkan sampai depan pintu," Bunta segera bangkit. Namun...

"AH!"

Bunta kembali tersungkur. Wajahnya tertunduk menahan sakit. Telapak kakinya sukses menginjak pecahan beling.  
"Tidak usah. Tidak ada guna-nya juga kau mengantarku walau sampai depan rumah," lalu Hiroko menghilang dibalik pintu.  
"Bunta... jangan paksakan dirimu..." Seiichi segera memeriksa luka sang istri ketimbang melihat sang Ibu menghilang dibalik persimpangan.  
"Tapi..."  
"Sudahlah. Kau lebih baik diam, dan jadilah ratu-ku," senyum Seiichi yang menumbuhkan semburat merah di kedua pipi sang istri.

Dibawanya sang istri ke atas sofa.

"Untungnya pecahan kaca itu tidak menancap," gumam Seiichi sembari mengamati belahan daging yang terbuka itu.  
Bunta terus meringis. Mendesah pelan. Perih.  
"Kalau begini ceritanya, kau harus beristirahat selama seminggu," diagnosa Seiichi bak dokter.  
"SEMINGGU?" Bunta mengulangi perkataan sang suami.  
"Seminggu. FULL." jelas Seiichi.  
"Ta... tapi... Seminggu? Aku tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalau dengan kaki sepert ini!"  
"Maka itu, kau harus beristirahat, Bunta sayang~"  
"Tapi... pekerjaannya?"  
"Biar kukerjakan,"  
"Pekerjaanmu?"  
"Yaa... Kukerjakan..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

**~Akhir Desember~**

"Sepertinya, perbannya bisa dibuka sekarang," Seiichi mengendurkan simpul perban pada kaki sang istri yang dijalinnya tiga hari yang lalu.  
"Sudah kering kah?" tanya Bunta sembari berusaha melihat telapak kakinya.  
"Sudah. Tapi harus menunggu 4 hari untuk hasil sempurna," gumam Seiichi panjang lebar.  
"Tapi..."  
"Apa Bun-chan?"  
"3hari lagi kan festival tahun baru..." sungut Bunta dengan bibir maju beberapa centi.  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku jadi tidak bisa memakai geta... Aku tidak bisa pergi ke festival denganmu..."

Seiichi tersenyum simpul, "Bun-chan tetap bisa datang kok,"  
"Mustahil. Bagaimana caranya?"  
"Aku akan membawamu di punggungku," kedua mata Seiichi mengatup.  
"HEEH?"  
"Atau mau 'bridal-style'?"  
"SEI-CHAN~!"

**~2 Hari Sebelum Festival~**

"Ne, Bunta, maafkan aku ne?" Seiichi berkali-kali menundukkan kepala dihadapan sang istri.  
"Yah, apa boleh buat..." Bunta menghela nafas. Kecewa.

Sepulang kerja hari ini, Seiichi langsung mengadu pada sang istri. Tugas 2 minggu ke Niigata menjadi penghalang festival tahun baru mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku janji, kita akan segera liburan berdua, sepulangku dari tugas," Seiichi menyilangkan hatinya—tanda berjanji.  
"Ya, terserah dirimu. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu jika itu terlalu melelahkan,"  
Seiichi mengecup kening Bunta, "kau memang pengertian," senyumnya.  
"Tidak juga..." Bunta menggembungkan pipinya.  
"Hee?"  
"Sejujurnya aku kecewa berat..." Bunta melirik sang suami yang sudah speechless, "tapi ini demi kebaikan kita berdua. Toh, saat-saat berduaan kita tidak selalu waktu festival kan?"  
Seiichi memandang istrinya lekat. Sekali lagi. Didekapnya Bunta dalam tubuhnya—sehingga sang istri dapat mendengar simfoni detak jantungnya, "inilah mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Bun-chan~"

**~Awal Januari~**

Awal tahun kali ini sepi. Sangat sepi bagi Bunta. Ditengah euforia semarak bunyi-bunyian, ia malah mengubur diri dengan selimut hangatnya di atas kasur yang biasa ditidurinya dengan sang suami.  
Bahkan, obrolannya dengan sang suami beberapa saat lalu pun, tak mampu menambal kehampaan hatinya.  
Ia begitu membutuhkan sang suami di sisinya sekarang juga.

Saat Bunta tengah mencumbui langit-langit kamarnya, tiba-tiba, dirasakannya perasaan mual dari dalam perutnya.  
Berlarilah Bunta menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan penyebab mualnya tersebut. Namun, seperti kehamilan pertama-nya—tidak ada apapun yang keluar melewati kerongkongannya.  
Bunta menatap diri di cermin. Menyadari sesuatu, ia bergegas mengambil test-pack yang disimpannya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Bunta menganga dengan hasil yang ditunjukkan oleh alat mungil tersebut—dua strip merah yang tergurat.

"Positif..." bisiknya.

Namun, tak mungkin ia segera memberi tahu Seiichi saat ini juga. Bunta mengerti kalau sang suami pasti sudah lelah. Diputuskannya untuk memberitahu Seiichi keesokkan harinya...

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Pagi yang cerah di awal tahun. Bunta segera bangun dari tidurnya dan membereskan rumah—tugas Ibu Rumah Tangga.  
Ia bersiap-siap untuk menceritakan kabar bahagia ini pada sang suami yang masih ada di Niigata.

**—KRIIIING~!**

Namun, telepon rumahnya berbunyi duluan.

"Pasti Sei-chan... Tumben sekali ia menelpon sepagi ini..." pikir Bunta sembari mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Ya, dengan kediaman Yukimura," sapa Bunta.  
"Ah, ini dengan nyonya Yukimura kah?"

Namun ternyata, itu orang lain.

"Ya..." jawab Bunta ragu-ragu.  
"Kami dari Rumah Sakit Niigata, mengabarkan bahwa..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Bunta sabar menanti perjalanan yang sangat panjang menurutnya. Tidak ada penerbangan, hanya kereta ekspress. Namun Bunta terus gelisah.  
Telepon pagi ini mengabarkan bahwa sang suami tengah dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

"Sampai saat ini, kesadarannya belum pulih,"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-iang dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya ingin menangis. Namun tidak bisa—tidak bisa sebelum melihat keadaan Seiichi yang sebenarnya.

"Pemberhentian terakhir, stasiun Niigata. Harap seluruh penumpang segera..."

Bunta segera mengambil tas yang ditaruhnya di dekat jendela, berlarilah dirinya menuruni kereta.  
Dengan sekali menaiki taksi, tibalah Bunta di Rumah Sakit—yang diinformasikan tempat Seiichi dirawat.

"Yukimura-san sudah dipindah ke ruang 56 kemarin," jelas Receptionist yang memberikan informasi pada Bunta.  
"I... Itu... Di mana?"  
"Dilantai 5 ruang 6, nyonya,"

Tanpa sempat berterima kasih, Bunta segera pergi menuju lift yang masih terbuka.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Jemarinya mendorong pelan pintu ruangan yang dimaksud, sesampainya Bunta di lantai 5.  
Dapat terlihat dari celah yang dibuatnya, Seiichi tengah menutup matanya—tertidur sepertinya.  
Bunta melangkah pelan menuju ranjang  
yang tengah ditiduri sang suami.

"Sei-chan..." Bunta duduk di sisi Seiichi. Dokter itu benar. Seiichi belum sadarkan diri...

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Terjadi benturan hebat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan menyebabkan kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya..."

Bunta lemas. Seketika, ia tak lagi mampu duduk tegak.

"Namun, ini hanya bersifat sementara. Ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak," jelas si dokter lagi.  
"Lalu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"  
"Dampingilah ia. Selalu..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Bunta memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa hari di Niigata.  
Sudah 2 hari ini pula Seiichi belum juga membuka matanya.

"Semuanya, 27 yen,"

Bunta menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang nominalnya mendekati jumlah yang disebutkan kepada kasir minimarket dekat Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Mungkin, jika sudah membuka matanya nanti, Sei-chan ingin segera makan. Yang manis-manis mungkin," gumam Bunta sembari mengecek belanjaanya kembali.

Dilewatinya sebuah florist.  
"Ah! Mungkin verbenna akan mempercantik ruangan," Bunta pun kembali mampir.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Sei-chan pasti menyukainya. Ini kan, warna kesukaannya," gumam Bunta riang sembari terus mengamati Verbenna ungu yang baru saja dibelinya.

Saat ia membuka pintu...

Nampaklah sang Ibu mertua dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tidak dikenalnya, duduk mendampingi Seiichi yang sudah...

"Bun-chan?"

... membuka matanya.

Ingin sekali Bunta menghampiri sang suami saat ini juga. Memeluknya, dan menumpahkan kerinduannya. Namun melihat sang Ibu mertua-dan gadis itu, tumbuh rasa ragu dalam perasaannya.

Namun, isyarat Seiichi dengan lambaian tangannya, membuat Bunta tak mempedulikan apapun lagi.  
Segera Bunta mendekati Seiichi—yang diyakininya belum sehat benar, didekapnya dan diresap aroma tubuhnya.  
Bunta menangis dalam pelukan itu.

"Bun-chan kenapa?" tanya Seiichi khawatir.  
Bunta tetap terisak.  
"Bun-chan sakit?" Seiichi mengusap kepala sang istri.  
"Aku... aku... kangen... Kangen Sei-chan..." Bunta berusaha memintal kata ditengah-tengah tangisannya.  
"Aku juga kangen Bun-chan..." jawab Seiichi dengan tawa yang tipis.

"Aku pikir, aku tak lagi dapat bertemu denganmu..."

"Sudah, sudah, Seiichi butuh istirahat," Hiroko segera menginterupsi kemesraan keduanya.  
Seiichi tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara—terlebih Bunta yang tak kuasa melawan.  
"Nah, Bunta, mama ingin berbicara. Sanako, jaga Seiichi," Hiroko membawa sang menantu keluar ruangan—meninggalkan Seiichi berdua dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya Sanako.

"_Jadi, itu teman masa kecil suamiku?_"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Bunta, mama minta, tolong jangan menjenguk Seiichi," ujar Hiroko tanpa basa-basi.  
"He? Kenapa, Kaa-san?" Bunta bingung jadinya.  
"Pokoknya, tidak usah. Kau hanya tunggu Seiichi pulang ke rumah. Itu saja," Hiroko tak memberikan alasan yang jelas.  
"Tapi kenapa, Kaa-san? Aku bingung,"  
"Kau jangan membantah mama. Sekarang, cepat kau pulang ke Kanagawa,"  
"He? Tapi, Kaa-san..."  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang juga!"  
"Setidaknya izinkan Bunta pamit pada Seiichi, Kaa-san,"  
"Tidak perlu. Sekarang juga, pulang. Mama sudah siapkan tiket kereta-nya," Hiroko menyodorkan sebuah tiket putih dengan tujuan Kanagawa.  
"Kaa-san..."  
"PU-LANG, sekarang juga,"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Bunta menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang.  
Tak secara kasar, tapi sang Ibu mertua telah menyakiti hatinya-dengan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk sekedar pamit pada sang suami.

"AKH!"

Bunta berjengit, perutnya terasa sakit. Sesaat, ia baru menyadarinya. Kabar kehamilannya belum sampai pada sang suami.

"Maafkan mama sayang..."

Bunta mengelus perutnya yang sama sekali belum terbentuk. Ada perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya hingga ke hati—naluri.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Sore menjelang ketika Bunta kembali ke rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Seiichi.

"Pada akhirnya, aku terlalu lemah untuk menjaga cinta kita..."

"Ano, Bunta-san~" seorang tetangganya memanggil namanya ketika Bunta baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki-nya ke dalam rumah.  
"Ya, ada apa Fujiko-san?" Bunta mengurungkan langkahnya, dan menghampiri tetangga samping rumahnya itu.  
"Ini, kemarin ada yang mengirimkan surat ini ke rumahmu, namun, saat itu Bunta-san tidak sedang ada di rumah. Jadi, surat ini dititipkan padaku," ujar Fujiko sembari menunjukkan sebuah amplop putih besar yang masih tersegel.  
"Ah, apa ini?" Bunta menerima surat itu dengan ragu.  
"Maaf, aku tidak mengetahuinya, hanya dititipi surat ini, tak lebih," ujar Fujiko.  
"Terima kasih, ne, Fujiko-san, aku pulang dulu,"  
"He? Tidak mampir ke rumahku dulu? Ada cake dan teh loh," tawar Fujiko.  
"Ah, tidak terima kasih atas tawarannya. Maaf, merepotkan..."  
"Tidak apa," Fujiko melepas kepergian tetangganya itu sampai pagar, "Oia, Bunta-san~"  
"Ya?" Bunta menoleh.  
"Cepat sembuh untuk suami-mu ya~"  
"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"_Kanagawa University_"

Terpampang tulisan yang di-bold tersebut di bagian letter-head surat yang baru ditariknya dari dalam amplop—nama universitas yang dulu meluluskannya sebagai sarjana sosiologi.

"Tumben sekali ada surat dari kampus... Apa ya? Undangan reunian kah?" tanya Bunta pada dirinya sendiri sembari membentangkan kertas yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

"Kepada Marui Bunta,

Pengajuan Beasiswa-mu telah diterima pihak Dekan dan Rektor, untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke 'New York University'. Adapun perihal..."

itu adalah sepenggal kalimat yang membuat Bunta terbelalak tak percaya.  
Pengajuan Beasiswa ke Amerika yang diikutinya secara asal-karena dikabarkan Seiichi pun mengikuti beasiswa ini, kini menjadi kenyataan.

Bahagia. Tentunya. Kuliah gratis dan menaikkan taraf pendidikan ke luar negeri merupakan impian mayoritas penduduk dunia.  
Sedih. Mutlak perasaan itu ada. Ia mendapat kabar gembira ini saat Seiichi tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang Rumah Sakit.  
Bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

* * *

**Aiko no Gaje-Gaje Koto:**

Minna! Kembali lagi dengan saya~ Did you miss me? *ditabokin panci*

Kali ini tentang Yukimura-Marui. Cukup menyenangkan membuat karakter keduanya yang pas. Mungkin cerita ini memang tidak cocok di SanaYuki, namun Cocok di YukiMaru. Keren-keren~

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman yang telah men-tag saya di sebuah note FB yang sangat berharga.

Untuk kelanjutannya, mohon ditunggu yang sabar.

Minna de, otanoshimini~

**~Aiko~**


	2. Sweet

**~RajiFict 12th Episodes~**

**Eiji:** Minna nyaa~! Selamat datang dan selamat mendengarkan RajiFict! Mari kita buka season pertama di Siang ini!

**~Opening: Tezuka Kunimitsu - Otoko no Bigaku~**

**Eiji:** Mou, minna-minna de, genki desu ka? Jaa, mari kita panggilkan leader RajiFict yang tengah berulang tahun siang ini~! Yey! Aiko-sensei douzo~ Nyaa~! XD

**Aiko:** Aih~ Doumo ne, Eiji-senpai~~ Hiks... Watashi no tanjoubi wo oboeteru ga honto ni shiawase datta no ni...

**Eiji:** Iie, senpai. Sore ja nani mo nai yo~ Jaa, Otanjoubi omedechaa~~!

**Aiko: **Mou ichido, arigatou ne. Honto, arigatou.

**Eiji: **Dakara, kyo wa tokubetsu na hi, INTERVIEW SESSION ga arimasu.

**Aiko:** Hai'. Sou datta, minna. Etto, Eiji-senpai, kyo no GUEST ga donna kata n' desu ka?

**Eiji: **Ano hito wa himitsu desu yo~ XD

**Aiko:** Hidoi ne... Jaa, REVIEW SESSION ga hajimemashoo ne?

**Eiji:** Iku yo~

**~Opening again~**

**Aiko:** Hai', senpai... douzo.

**Eiji:** Hajime wa **Karin-san** yori. Kochi douzo.

**Aiko:** Hai', arigatou.

"Ah, jadi malu~~ saya gak pantes dikagumi~ *anak urakan soalnya* Arigatou ne, untuk Review-nya..."

**Eiji:** Sugi wa, **Himeureka-san** kara. Douzo.

**Aiko:** Kyaa~! Ure-chan yoriii~! XD Yomimasu.

"Of course donk, saya inget Ure-chan~  
Emang iya, banyak banget yang ganteng, tapi pada labil semua *digorok*  
Makasii banyak udah membaca cerita saya, selanjutnya pasti saya kasih tauk. Heheh... arigatou!"

**Eiji:** Sandaime wa, **Kriezt-san** kara.

**Aiko:** EBUSET! PANJANG BENER! *keluar logat betawinya*  
Oke, langsung kita jawab aja~ XD

"Kriezt-san... ati-ati aje ama emak mertuanye Bunta. Oke? Jadi sstt~~  
Untuk endingnya masih sangat rahasia. Yang jelas, saya ingin membebaskan Bunta pada akhirnya dan membahagiakannya bersama Seiichi. Itu tujuan pasti saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih dengan adanya reviu yang panjang sangat ini. Doumo arigatou!"

**Eiji: **Arigatou nyaa~~! Sugi wa, **Aoyagi-san** kara.

**Aiko: **Yuu-senpaaaii~! X3

"Ah, gak juga. Saya pun masih belajar heheheheh... Kita pun sama-sama berjuang ne?  
Ah, kebetulan kemarin kan momentnya lebaran. Nah, jadi pas banget suasana hati saya. Kebetulan juga Kiri-senpai yang merequest minta married story. Jadilah! Voila!  
Akan saya lanjutkan! Ganbarimasu~!" XD

**Eiji:** Dakara, sensei. Isshokenmei ne?

**Aiko:** Hai' sou da. Jaa, sugi de kudasai~

**Eiji: **Godaime wa, **applecoffeecake-san** kara. Douzo!

**Aiko:** Hai', yomita yo~

"Untuk endingnya, saya pun inginnya hepi ending. OK? tunggu aja~  
Hohoho... inginnya Seiichi ingin saya bunuh. *ditabok ybs*  
Saya gak punya ide buat lanjutin fic D1 nyaa~~ Gomen~~ (T^T)V"

**Eiji:** Nakanai yo,

**Aiko:** Gomenne. Hai', sugi desu!

**Eiji: Furejahimitsu-san **kara~! Douzo~~

**Aiko: **Acha-saan~~! XD Kotae yo~

"Hohoho... itu memang hobi saya~~ Wkwkwkwkwk *dibantai Konomi-sensei. Hai', akan saya lanjutkan, segera!"

**Eiji: **Tsudzun'de yukou ne?

**Aiko:** Sou datta. Hai... Sugi wa donna kata yori n' desu ka?

**Eiji:** Hai', **Kiriyama-san** kara.

**Aiko: **Dari requestor nih~ Heheh... Yomimasu yo ne?

"Daijoubu, senpai~ Yang penting review. Heheheh...  
Hai, mari kita balas.  
Yup! **Sanako = Sanada** versi cewek. Bayangkan saja... *ditebas katana*  
Ah, gak juga. Saya masih belajar menrangkai kata-kata kok... Heheheh... *maklum, orangnya gombal... atau malah gembel?*

Ah. Gomenne~ karena keterbatasan dana, saya gak beli oleh-oleh tuh~ *dicabik-cabik Senpai*"

**Eiji**: Sensei mo hidoi da yo. Boku ni donna koto wa kaimasen deshita ne?

**Aiko:** Gomen~ Gomen~ Nai ga okane mo honto ni yarashii desho ne~ Sugi de kuadasi, senpai~

**Eiji:** Hai, Hachidaime kara, **Aoryuu-san **kara.

**Aiko: Aoi-senpai **kara.

"Sanako siapa? Tuh~~~ Tuuh~~" *nunjuk-nujuk sanada* *digeprak golok*  
Hai', arigatou atas review nya~"

**Eiji:** Hai', saigo de~~~ **Yuiri-san** nyaaa~~!

**Aiko:** Yui-senpai... Hiks... Gomenne... Saya bener-bener gak bisa. Tapi kalo ada perfect-pair, akan saya berikan kepada senpai. Do'akan aja cepet dapet ilham. Heheh... Gomenne~  
Biar saja. Jadikanlah Yukimura lelaki sejati! (kali ini aja... *ditabokin Yuki)

**Eiji: **_Hai'! Dekichaa ne?_

**Aiko:** Sonna ne? Hai. Sugi wa, nan SESSION desu ka?  
[_Selanjutnya, sessi apa?_]

**Eiji: **INTERVIEW SESSION de gozaimasu.  
[_Sesi Interview_]

**Aiko:** Dare ni omottechauno?  
[_Siapa yang akan mengisinya?_]

**Eiji:** Anata no suki na hito.  
[_Orang yang sensei sukai,_]

**Aiko:** *blush* Da... Dare?  
[_Si... Siapa?_]

**Eiji:** Tezuka Kunimitsu de gozaimasu! Buchou~! Koko de agete yukou!  
[_Ia adalah Tezuka Kunimitsu! Buchou~! Silahkan kemari!_]

**Aiko:** _Kyaaa~! Buchoouu~!_ XD

**Tezuka:** _Hai', minna. Konnichiwa._

**Eiji:** Honto wa natsukashii na deatta n' dasu kedo ne?  
[_Pertemuan yang mengharukan ne?_] *cuih!*

**Aiko:** Buchou wo INTERVIEW-suru ga honto ni ureshikatta to omotte.  
[_Mewawancarai Buchou itu akan sungguh menyenangkan,_]

**Tezuka:** Iie, anata koto wo hanashimasu. Boku ga nai yo,  
[_Tidak. Ini berbicara tentang diri sensei. Bukan saya,_]

**Aiko: **HEE? Honto ka? Boku wo...  
[_HEE? Sungguh kah? Aku akan di..._]

**Eiji: **Sou datta ne? Jaa, Buchou douzo.  
[_Begitu ya? Jaa, Buchou, silahkan._]

**Aiko:** Aiih~~ Hazukashii da yo ne~  
[_Aiih~~ Malunyaaa~~ :"_]

**Tezuka:** Hai', mazu no QUESTION ga... "Itsu kara, Aiko-sensei ga TENIPURI wo suki ni narimashita ka?"  
[_Yak! Pertanyaan pertama... "Sejak kapan Aiko-sensei menyukai TENIPURI?"_]

**Aiko: **Ano... sore wa... obotenai yo. Demo... Yaa... sukoshi ni kono 3 nen de gozaimasu.  
[_Um... Itu... aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi... Yaa... dalam waktu tiga tahun ini setidaknya_,]

**Eiji: **Sou ka. Ano, sensei~ Dare wo honto ni suki da? Uso janee yo~  
[_Begitu... Oh, sensei~ Siapa yang kau sukai (dalam TENIPURI) Jangan bohong ya~_]

**Aiko:** Etto! Chotto ne~ Atashi ga hazukashii naru kedo,  
[_Tunggu! Malu niihh~!_]

**Tezuka:** Daijoubu, Kotaeta dake de.  
[_Tidak apa~ Jawablah._]

**Aiko:** Mou, hajime ni TENIPURI wo shirimashita ga... Buchou wo suki datta. Ano toki wa atashi honto ni megane-otoko wo suki natta.  
[_Pertama kali tau TENIPURI... Saya langsung menyukai Buchou. Waktu itu saya sangat menyukai laki-laki berkacamata..._]

**Tezuka:** Na... Naze?

**Aiko:** Shiranai yo. Demo, nando mo sonna otoko wo mitsumiteta ga hitotsu no kangaemasu wa 'kakkoii na otoko~'  
[_Gak tau juga. Tapi, setiap kali ngeliat laki-laki seperti itu, saya langsung berpikir 'kerennya cowok ini'_]

**Tezuka:** So... So datt yo... Hai', saigo no QUESTION ga... "Nani ga kanjimasu ga, TENIPURI wo shirimashita? skuni narimashita?"  
[_apa yang disarasakan setelah mengetahui TENIPURI? Menyukai TENIPURI?_]

**Aiko:** Sore ga honto ni... tanoshiikatan' desu ga... Takusan no tomodachi ni narimasu.  
[_Sungguh menyenangkan, dan mempunyai banyak teman_,]

**Eiji:** _Jaa, INTERVIEW SESSION ga owarimasu! Arigatou ne, sensei~ buchou~_

**Aiko:** _Doumo~_

**Eiji: **_Dakara, RajiFict to iu koto de._

**Tezuka: **_Fanfic ga otanoshimi ni kudasai!_

**Aiko:** _Sugi no FanFict ni mata aimasho!_

**Eiji-Aiko-Tezuka:** Minna, Jaa nee~

**~Closing: Yukimura Seiichi - Dahlia~**

**~OoOoOoOoO~****~OoOoOoOoO~****~OoOoOoOoO~**

**Title: **Bitter and Sweet (Part2—Sweet)

**Writer:** Takigawa Aiko XD

**Disclaimer:** Opah Konomi yang begitu ingin saya berikan buket bunga sebesar itu~~ XD *nunjuk scene DL7th*

**Theme Song:** HY - _366 Nichi_

**Current mood: **Ayo kooo~!

**Note: **Last chapter

**Warning:** Bahasa lebay~

**OTANOSHIMI NI KUDASAI~!**

**~OoOoOoOoO~****~OoOoOoOoO~****~OoOoOoOoO~**

* * *

Malam menjelang. Sinar mentari berganti dengan tarian angin dingin.  
Bunta dilanda rasa kalut yang amat sangat. Disaat-saat seperti ini, ia ingin sekali berada di sisi Seiichi. Mendampinginya, dan berbagi rasa.

Diliriknya jam—sudah jam 8 malam. Akhirnya Bunta memutuskan untuk menelpon ponsel sang suami yang diyakini-nya satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan Niigata-Kanagawamereka.

"Ya, Bun-chan, ada apa?" terdengar jawab Seiichi dari seberang dengan suara yang parau.  
"Sei... chan?" perasaan itu kini memenuhi rongga dadanya.  
"Kenapa Bunta sayang?" semakin Bunta mendengarnya, semakin besar perasaanya ingin bertemu dengan Seiichi.  
"Ah, tidak... Sei-chan sudah tidur ya?"  
"U-hum..."  
"Ah! Maafkan aku. Aku pasti mengganggu istirahatmu,"  
"Tidak. Tidak. Aku memang sangat ingin mendengar suara-mu..."

Seketika, Bunta melupakan tujuan utama-nya perihal beasiswa yang diterimanya.

"... Kenapa Bun-chan pulang tiba-tiba? Padahal, lama kita tidak bertemu, loh..."  
Suara Bunta tercekat, airmata mulai menggenangi sudut matanya—ia tak tahu harus berbicara dusta atau jujur.  
"Tidak. Saat itu, aku hanya terburu-buru untuk pulang saja. Rumah kita tidak ada yang menjaga,"

Dan Bunta memilih dusta...

"Ne, Sei-chan~ maafkan aku ya?" Bunta menjaga intonasi-nya—agar tak diketahui oleh sang suami kalau ia tengah menangis.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkan orang yang tengah menangis?"

**—DEG!**

Seiichi mengetahuinya.

"He? Apa maksud Sei-chan?" Bunta pura-pura mengingkarinya.  
"Bun-chan kenapa? Kok sampai menangis? Ceritalah padaku..." pinta Seiichi.  
Bunta hanya terdiam di ujung gagang teleponnya. Hatinya sakit memikirkan seluruh kejadian selama ini.  
"Bun-chan sayang aku kan? Bun-chan akan membagi semuanya padaku kan?"

Namun kini, ia tengah tidak ingin membuat sang suami khawatir.

"Aku... aku terlalu kangen Sei-chan..." jawabnya terbata-bata.  
"Aku juga kangen Bun-chan. Kita sama-sama saling merindukan, ne? Maka itu, jangan menangis lagi..."  
"I... Iya..." Bunta masih menahan isakannya.  
"Bun-chan kapan menjengukku lagi?"

Bunta langsung teringat ancaman Hiroko bahwa ia tak boleh menjenguk sang suami.

"Tapi..."  
"Kenapa? Kaa-san ya?"  
"Ung..."  
"Kaa-san sudah pulang kok,"  
"Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"  
"Sanako? Ia pun tak bisa selalu menemaniku di sini,"  
"Jadi..."  
"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu besok..."  
"Aku... " Bunta bingung harus memberikan jawaban macam apa pada sang suami.  
"Kenapa Bun-chan?"  
"Ung... Baiklah. Besok, aku akan menemui Sei-chan..." akhirnya, Bunta mencoba menghapuskan ketakutannya terhadap ancaman sang Ibu mertua.  
"Ne, Bun-chan..."  
"Ya?"  
"Aku mencintaimu..."

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Esoknya Bunta memutuskan untuk membeli tiket kereta awal ke Niigata. Jauh. Memang. Tapi begitu membayangkan pertemuannya dengan sang suami, tidak ada lagi penghalang dalam langkahnya.

Dibelinya sebuket verbenna putih yang memiliki bahasa bunga "Berdo'alah untukku". Ditimangnya buket bunga tersebut sembari sesekali diciumi aroma wanginya yang tercampur embun pagi.

Bunta rela menaiki ratusan anak tangga menuju lantai 5, karena lift terdekat tengah rusak—dan harus mengitari bangunan rumah sakit untuk menemukan lift yang berfungsi.

Senandung kecil digumamkannya menuju ruang 6, walau nafasnya serasa tercekat karena anak tangga tersebut tak terkira jumlahnya.

"Sabarlah nak, hari ini, kita akan bertemu papa lagi," gumam Bunta pada anak yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Bunta?"

Bunta sontak menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya sebelum langkahnya tiba dalam ruang 6. Dan sialnya, itu adalah Hiroko.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" dapat dipastikan wanita paruh baya ini mendekatinya dengan wajah yang... sinis.  
"Bunta ingin menjenguk Seiichi, Kaa-san," jawabnya dengan sangat inosen. Tanpa tahun maksud yang tersembunyi dalam liarnya ilalang pagi.  
"Kan sudah mama bilang, jangan jenguk Seiichi lagi. Kan ada kami di sini,"

Dan Bunta mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan dengan 'kami'—Ibu mertuanya dengan gadis yang bernama Sanako itu.

"Apa salahnya Bunta ingin menjenguk?" Bunta coba membenarkan diri sebagai seorang istri.  
"Tidak perlu. Kau tinggal saja di rumah. Istirahat. Lagi pula, perjalanan Kanagawa-Niigata membutuhkan ongkos yang lumayan besar kan? Cobalah berhemat,"

Walau dengan kata-kata yang halus, tetap saja kalimat itu menorehkan luka di batin kecilnya.

"Baik, Bunta akan pulang. Tapi setidaknya, izinkan Bunta bertemu..."  
"Mama bilang tidak perlu. Sekarang juga pulang,"

Ini rumah sakit—tempat yang terlalu sakral untuk menjadi arena perang mulut. Lagi, Bunta pulang tanpa bertemu sang suami.

"Bunta, pulang dulu, Kaa-san..."

**~Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Niigata~**

"Seiichi, tidak kah kau bisa berhenti memperhatikan layar ponselmu?" pinta Hiroko kepada sang anak.  
"Aku sedang menunggu telepon dari Bunta, Kaa-san," jawab Seiichi pendek. Cuek.

"Yukimura-sama, saatnya pemeriksaan," tiba-tiba seorang perawat datang membawa sebuah kursi roda—alat yang akan membawanya pergi keluar ruangan ini.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Seiichi berusaha menuruni ranjang yang dibantu sang perawat bersama Hiroko.

Dan sesaat kemudian, ruangan hanya diisi oleh Ibu satu anak itu—Hiroko. Sendirian. Sejenak saja, kedua mata yang dilapisi lensa minus itu tertuju pada ponsel legam sang anak.  
Diambilnya ponsel hitam metalik tersebut, dan dibuka flipnya dengan ujung jemarinya. Terlihatlah wallpaper foto sang anak bersama sang menantu—foto pernikahan mereka.

Ada perasaan kesal dalam hati wanita paruh baya ini. Di arahkannya pengaturan tersebut pada '_denial access_'. Diketiknya nomor telepon rumah sang anak di Kanagawa.

Dengan begini, koneksi Bunta dengan Seiichi pun terputus tanpa perlu me-nonaktif-kan ponselnya—yang mungkin membuat Seiichi curiga.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

Seperti malam-malam yang di hadapinya kemarin. Kegelisahan kembali menyelimuti hatinya sepulang dirinya dari Rumah Sakit Niigata. Bunta tak henti-hentinya berguling diatas kasur—gelisah. Ia berusaha menghubungi Seiichi melalui telepon rumahnya.  
Namun anehnya malam ini, tak satupun panggilan darinya yang dijawab oleh sang suami—panggilan tidak aktif, menurut operator

"Ya tuhan... apa Sei-chan tertidur?" pikir Bunta sembari memberi jeda pada waktu untuk mempertemukannya dengan larut malam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 10 malam. Sekali lagi Bunta mencoba menghubungi sang suami. Kembali ditekannya tombol 'redial'.

"Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif..."

Bunta mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa Seiichi sengaja untuk tidak menerima telepon darinya? atau...

Bunta mondar-mandir menelanjangi seisi rumah dengan langkahnya. Resah dan gelisah mengisi relung hatinya yang sepi. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk tentang ditolaknya panggilan dirinya oleh sang suami. Juga perihal beasiswa yang harus diterimanya, ataukah dibuangnya...

**いつしかあなたは会う事さえ拒んできて**  
[_Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, kau sudah menolak untuk menemuiku..._]

**~Pertengahan Januari~**

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak dirawatnya Seiichi di Rumah Sakit Niigata.  
Dan sudah lima hari pula surat yang meminta konfirmasi dirinya untuk mengambil beasiswa itu berdatangan.  
Bunta bingung. Tak dapat dirinya membuat keputusan sendirian.  
Karena tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya di rumah, maka ia pun mencoba mendatangi almamater kampusnya.

"Masih seperti yang dulu," gumam Bunta.

Suasana Kampus yang rindang dengan payung-payung dedaunan hijau, cukup menenangkan hatinya.

"Maru-chan?" seseorang memanggil namanya ketika ia tengah mencumbu serpihan salju yang tersisa diujung kakinya.  
Bunta mengenali orang itu—pria yang memanggil namanya.

Sejenak. Butuh beberapa detik dalam memori Bunta untuk menyusun ingatannya pada pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Calon ibu muda ini memicingkan matanya—berusaha kuat menyatukan ingatan dan penglihatannya.

"Masih ingat aku?" pemuda itu kini sudah berada 1 meter dihadapannya—begitu dekat.  
"AH! Niou-kun!" Bunta menjerit kegirangan. bertemu dengan sahabat lama memang selalu membahagiakan.  
Niou tertawa renyah. Begitu lucu melihat Bunta begitu excited.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Bunta.  
"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Niou memegang kepala yang tertutupi rambut merah tersebut—masih lebih pendek 20 centi dari tubuh jangkungnya.  
"Lumayan," jawab Bunta dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

Sejenak mereka saling mentertawai perubahan masing-masing. Dan Bunta, dapat terlarut dalam eforia bahagia, melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

"Tumben sekali kau ke kampus. Ada apa?" Di saat Bunta memutuskan keluar kampus begitu lulus, Niou masih saja melanjutkan studinya di fakultas yang berbeda.  
"Ini..." Bunta menyerahkan amplop yang diterima pertama kalinya, "aku... datang karena ini..."

Niou meruncingkan alis kanannya—heran. Namun Ia memilih untuk membukanya daripada bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau... mendapatkan beasiswa ke New York?" Niou mulai menunjukkan wajah 'woot' nya.

Bunta hanya mengangguk. Sungguh, ini bukan 100 persen kebahagiaan untuknya.

"Selamat ya~"

Dan ia tidak butuh ucapan seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku... tidak butuh," ujar Bunta begitu saja. Seakan, tidak begitu berharganya beasiswa dua tahun ke negeri orang tersebut.  
"HEE?" dapat dipastikan jika Niou membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, "sunguh kau tidak mau? Padahal kita berdua ikut ujian-nya kan?"  
Bunta menggeleng pelan, "sekarang tidak. Aku tidak menginginkannya,"  
"Kau pasti sedang ada masalah..." Niou memandang sahabatnya itu sedih. Iba.

"He? Apa maksudmu?" Bunta coba berkilah dari Niou.  
"Kita bersahabat sedari awal kuliah, Maru-chan... Aku tahu seribu-satu mimik wajahmu dengan perasaanmu,"  
Bunta memalingkan wajahnya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya—bingung.  
"Ne, ceritakanlah padaku..."

**一人になると考えてしまう**  
[_Aku pikir, aku sudah ditinggal sendirian..._]

**~Rumah Sakit Nigata, 02.00 p.m.~**

"Perkembangan kesehatan Seiichi-kun, sudah membaik. Sembuh. Hari ini, anak anda diperkenankan untuk pulang,"

Seiichi mendapatkan izin untuk kembali pulang. Sudah 6hari dirinya dengan sabar menunggu waktu untuk bertemu sang istri.

"Kok, telepon rumah tidak diangkat ya?" keluh Seiichi sembari terus menghubungi Bunta melalui ponsel yang telah di sabotase sang Bunda.  
"Untuk apa sih kau terus menghubungi istrimu itu?" tanya Hiroko sinis.  
"Seiichi minta dijemput Bunta, kaa-san,"  
"Aku pun bisa mengantarkanmu ke Kanagawa,"  
"Tidak, ini aneh Kaa-san. telepon rumah sama sekali tidak diangkatnya. Sejak 5 hari yang lalu bahkan,"  
"Sedang keluar jalan-jalan kali," tuduh Hiroko sembari membereskan barang-barang sang anak.

Seiichi hanya bisa mendesah pendek mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu. hatinya kini bimbang. Apa benar Bunta tengah bersenang-senang saat dirinya terkekang ditempat macam rumah sakit?

**~Kanagawa 07.00 p.m.~**

Pada akhirnya, Bunta menceritakan keresahannya selama ini. Memang teman curhat-lah yang selama ini dibutuhkannya—semenjak Seiichi mulai jarang di sisinya.

"Maru-chan~ maafkan aku... aku mengerti kesedihanmu... tapi... aku hanya tidak tahu apa solusi yang harus diberikan..." Niou menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya—menyemangatinya untuk tidak menyerah.  
"Ne, tidak apa-apa..." Bunta menghapus titik-titik air mata yang mulai tergambar di sudut matanya, "aku hanya butuh tempat curhat,"

Niou tersenyum sedih. Miris hatinya melihat senyum sang sahabat hilang dari wajah tembemnya.

"Saa, mari kita pulang. Sudah malam," Niou menggeret kunci mobil yang ditaruhnya diatas meja.  
"Ah! Iya! Aku akan kehabisan tiket kereta!" pekik Bunta panik.  
"Tidak usah. Aku yang akan mengantarmu sampai rumah,"  
"Tapi..."  
"Ayolaahh~~ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," senyum Niou, "lagi pula, tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu~" goda Niou.  
"NI-OU~! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU~!" DX

**~Disaat yang sama~**

"Tuh kan, sudah mama duga istrimu tidak ada di rumah," cibir Hiroko saat mereka turun dari taxi yang mengantarkan mereka ke rumah dari stasiun.  
Seiichi hanya terdiam. Di hatinya mulai tumbuh seribu curiga terhadap sang istri.

"Lihat saja, Ia pasti pulang malam dengan seorang cowok ke rumah. Pasti,"

Seiichi terus terdiam. Diabaikannya sang Bunda yang tengah sibuk meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Mama pulang dulu. Masih ada urusan lain. Kau, istirahatlah," Hiroko memberesi dirinya untuk kembali pergi, "dan... jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengan istrimu itu,"

**今はただあなたあなたの事だけで**  
[_Sekarang pun tentang dirimu, hanya dirimu..._]

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 ketika mobil Niou tida di hadapan rumah Bunta.

"Ne~ terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang," ucap Bunta melalui jendela seberang tempat duduk Niou.  
"Bukan apa-apa. Lain kali, berceritalah padaku jika ada masalah. Kali ini, aku pasti akan membantumu,"  
"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu,"  
"Saa ne, selamat malam~"  
"Hati-hati ya..."

Bunta melambaikan tangannya pada figur mobil hitam yang menghilang di pekatnya malam yang berhiaskan lampu seadanya.

"Bun-chan?" seribu satu perasaan menari dalam hatinya begitu melihat apa yang seperti Ibunya katakan padanya—Bunta pulang dengan seorang laki-laki lain.

Bunta langsung menoleh pada suara yang begitu dikenalinya. Pada panggilan yang hanya dimilikki satu orang—Seiichi.

"Sei-chan?" Bunta menatap tak percaya kepada sang suami yang tengah berdiri di muka rumah mereka. Inikah ilusi atau... fatamorgana perasaannya?

Bunta meniti langkah mendekati sang suami. Disentuhnya lengan baju sang suami. Ya, ia dapat merasakan serat-serat kain yang mencumbu ujung jemarinya. Seiichi dihadapannya bukanlah ilusi.

"Tadi siapa?" tanya Seiichi dengan nada curiga. Ia langsung bertanya tanpa sempat menanyakan kabar 7 hari sang istri yang ditinggalkannya.  
"Tadi itu teman kuliahku," jawab Bunta ragu. Seperti bukan Seiichi jika didengar dari nada bicaranya.

Seiichi agak berbeda malam ini.

"Jadi dia yang menyebabkanmu 6 hari tidak datang menjengukku?"

Bunta sontak mengangkat pandangannya menatap mata sang suami—mencari alasan mengapa sang suami menjadi begitu dingin malam ini.

"Maksudmu?" Bunta benar-benar tak mengerti.  
"Aku menunggumu di rumah sakit! 7hari tanpa kedatanganmu itu rasanya sangat sepi. Tapi kenapa kau menghabiskan 7 hari dengan dia?"  
Bunta terhenyak dengan perkataan sang suami, "baru hari ini aku bertemu dengannya! Dan aku sama denganmu! Tak bisa bertemu..." dari intonasi tinggi diawal kalimat, Bunta merendahkan suaranya—menahan isak tangis. Tak percaya Seiichi memvonisnya berselingkuh walau tak secara langsung. Ingin sekali ia menyampaikan apa yang terjadi saat ia kembali ke Rumah Sakit Niigata—saat Hiroko mengusir dirinya mentah-mentah. Namun seperti ada isyarat untuk tidak menyeret sang Ibu mertua masuk kedalam pertengkaran mereka malam ini. Takut-takut hanya membesarkan masalah saja.

Dan karenanya, ini menjadi sangat menyesakkan, dan menyakitkan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau masuk ke dalam. Semakin dingin di luar," Seiichi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menghentikan pertengkaran begitu saja—meninggalkan Bunta yang belum tuntas.  
Namun ini serasa Bunta enggan masuk. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang.  
"Masuklah. Aku ingin mengunci pintunya,"

Bunta pun terpaksa masuk kedalam rumah mungil mereka.

Semalaman itu, Seiichi hanya berdiam diri terhadap sang istri. Bunta yang sedari tadi ingin menghujaninya dengan macam-macam pertanyaan, kini hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati. Bahkan curahan kasih sayang yang hendak dilimpahkannya pun tertahan.

Ini semua karena atmosfir aneh diantara mereka.

Setelah selesai membereskan dapur, Bunta melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar tidur. Dilihatnya Seiichi yang sudah tertidur—tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menungguinya untuk tidur bersama.

"Mungkin lelah," pikir Bunta menyingkirkan prasangka-prasangka buruk dari jalinan akal sehatnya.

Seharusnya terasa hangat.  
Seharusnya terasa menyenangkan.

Seharusnya...

**でもこの涙が答えでしょう?**  
[_Tapi airmata ini adalah jawabannya, bukan?_]

Bunta bangun di pagi yang cerah. Cukup hangat untuk ukuran musim dingin. Pagi yang biasa. Wangi salju yang mendingin, dan sapaan angin pagi yang membuat gorden kamar mereka menari. Meliuk-liuk manja dengan sinar matahari. Namun ada satu kejanggalan yang didapati oleh Bunta—Seiichi tidak lagi ada di sisinya seperti malam tadi.

Tanpa melakukan upacara bangun pagi—nguap dan ngulet, Bunta langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah piring dengan remah roti panggang yang hangus, dan sisa kopi dicangkir sang suami—Upacara sarapan telah usai tanpa dirinya dan seiichi pergi entah kemana.

Bunta hanya bisa melangkah gontai menghampiri meja makan yang telah sepi itu. Didapatinya secarik kertas tengah yang ditindih oleh cangkir kopi krem tersebut.

"Aku akan ada di Chiba—rumah sang mertua—hari ini, untuk menenangkan diri..."

Bunta kalut. Baru kali ini Seiichi 'melarikan diri' dengan masalah yang belum usai. Seribu satu kemungkinan buruk menghiasi pemikirannya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil pikiran terpendeknya—lari menuju stasiun untuk menyusul sang suami yang dikiranya belum terlalu lama.

Dengan pakaian tidur, dan uang seadanya, ia menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke stasiun. begitu melelahkan saat langkahnya harus berlomba dengan waktu.

_'Yokohama-Chiba 08.30 a.m.'_

Dilihatnya table-schedule yang terpampang begitu ia memasuki stasiun.  
Segera ia menuju veron yang akan mengantarkan sang suami ke Chiba. Namun tidak ditemukannya sosok berambut biru ikal Seiichi dalam waktu yang kian menghilang ini.

Putus asa. Bunta coba menelpon ponsel sang suami menggunakan telepon umum yang kebetulan ada didekatnya—. Dengan beberapa recehan yang tersisa, ia memasukkan koin-koin tersebut dan menekan tombol angka-angka yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Seiichi.

**~Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut stasiun~**

Seiichi tengah menunggu keberangkatan kereta. Bosan. Berkali-kali dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan waktu Kanagawa.

—DRRTT~ DRRTT~

Lalu ponselnya menjawab keheningan stasiun pagi ini.

"Ya, dengan Seiichi,"

Dan kali ini mereka terhubung.

"Seiichi, ini aku..." jawab Bunta dengan nafas yang tersisa.  
"Bunta?" ia tak lagi memanggil sang istri dengan ucapan sayangnya.  
"Sei-chan, mengapa kau pergi dari rumah?"

Sejenak terdengar hening diantara mereka—Seiichi terdiam.

"Aku ingin menangkan diriku dulu,"  
"Tanpa menyelesaikan masalah diantara kita?"  
"Inilah yang terbaik untuk saat ini,"  
"Tapi..."  
"Tolong, biarkan aku sendiri untuk beberapa saat ini..."  
Dan sambungan diantara mereka pun terputus.

Bunta hanya bisa bersandar pasrah. Perlahan kakiknya tak terlalu kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia terkulai di bawah box telepon.

Ingin sekali menangis rasanya...

**叶いもしないこの願い あなたがまた私を好きになる**  
[_Harapanku takkan terkabul kalau kau akan mencintaiku lagi..._]

"Aku memutuskan untuk kuliah ke New York," ujar Bunta yang disambut 'HEE' panjang Niou.  
"Tanpa persetujuan dari suami-mu? Ini gila,"  
"Kemungkinan besar kita akan bercerai,"

Pernyataan terakhir Bunta membuat satu tegukan kopi pagi Niou muncrat dan mewarnai meja kafe.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu?" Niou mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue yang selamat dari semburan kopi hitamnya.  
"Secara logika saja. Mertuaku sangat membenci diriku, dan kini, Seiichi milikki satu-satunya telah dipengaruhi olehnya," ujar Bunta sedih.  
"Nee, sekarang kau memiliki aku yang siap mendengarkan ceritamu," Niou menepuk-nepuk bahu kecil Bunta.

Sejenak Bunta melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau memang pengertian," senyum kecilnya mengembang. "Mohon bantuannya ya, untuk mengantarkan ku ke New York,"

**~Awal Februari~**

Adalah waktu yang ditetapkan pihak universitas untuk mengirim Bunta ke salah satu Universitas terkemuka di New York.

"Hee? Kau ingin pergi ke New York?" ujar Fujiko kaget saat tetangganya ini—Bunta—menitipkan kunci rumah pada dirinya.  
"Iya, aku akan kuliah di sana," Bunta tersenyum miris, "mungkin takkan kembali untukwaktu yang lama.  
"Lalu, bagaimana dengan suami-mu...?"

Bunta melepas nafas berat, "kami sedang bertengkar. Dan... aku tak mengerti akan seperti apa jadinya..."  
"Nee... nee... pasti berat ya," Fujiko tak bertanya lebih lanjut—takut membebani Bunta.  
"Jaa, kalau Sei-chan pulang ke sini, tolong berikan ia kunci ini, dan katakan jika aku pergi ke New York,"  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... hati-hati... Cepatlah pulang ya,"  
Bunta mengangguk.

**~Chiba hari yang sama~**

Sudah 3 hari sejak perpisahan mereka. Sesungguhnya Seiichi pun merasa berat untuk meninggalkan sang istri. Namun kenyataan dihadapan matanya malam itu, membuat pikirannya kusut. Ia butuh penenangan diri.

"Kau mau makan siang?" tawar Hiroko pada sang anak yang tengah menatap langit biru melalui beranda rumah.  
Seiichi hanya menggeleng pelan—tanda penolakan.  
Ditimang-timang ponsel hitamnya. Ternyata Bunta sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

Tergerak hatinya untuk menelpon sang istri duluan. Ia pun mulai mencari nomor telepon rumahnya melalui kontak person yang tersimpan dalam ponselnya.

Setelah dicoba menghubungi, namun sama seperti hari itu—tak terhubung. Aneh. Ia pun iseng-iseng membuka pengaturan panggilannya dan secara tidak sengaja, ditemukannya nomor telepon rumahnya di list '_denial access_'

Seiichi terperanjat. Inilah penyebab utama mengapa Bunta dan dirinya tak terhubung. Ia bingung mengapa nomor penghubung dirinya dengan Bunta itu bisa sampai masuk _denial access_?

Tanpa menjawab kecurigaan yang sesungguhnya telah ditanamkan pada ang Bunda, Seiichi bergegas keluar rumah. Pulang. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Hiroko yang berkali-kali menanyakan arah tujuannya ke luar rumah.

Hari ini pun, ia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Hanya segini saja?" tanya Niou setibanya mereka di terminal keberangkatan internasonal.  
"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Ini terlalu..." dilihatnya hanya satu tas besar berisi baju-baju Bunta saja, "...sedikit,"

Bunta tertawa menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke ruang tunggu,"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Kuliah? Ke New York?" pekik Seiichi ketika Fujiko membeberkan alasan Bunta menghilang dari rumah mereka setelah dirinya menggeber 2 jam perjalanan Chiba-Kanagawa.  
"Iya, dan ia... menyerahkan ini padaku..." Fujiko mengulurkan sebuah kunci rumah dan sebentuk lipatan kertas putih, "hanya itu..."

Denagn tergesa-gesa, dibukanya kertas yang Seiichi klaim itu adalah surat.

_"Sei-chan..._

_Maaf jika aku tidak menyambut kepulanganmu kali ini. Aku... memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa ke New York. Beasiswa yang telah mempertemukan kita, dan kini memisahkan kita._

_Satu hal yang inginku kau ketahui, aku selalu ingin bertemu dirimu dirumah sakit. Setiap hari. Pulang-pergi pun akan kujalani. Namun Ibumuselalu melarangku. Selalu menghalangi kita. Itulah fakta yang kupendam selama ini, Sei-chan._

_Untuk itu, tak sekali pun aku pernah mengkhianatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang mengisi hatiku. Niou hanya sahabat. Ia tak bisa dan tidak sepadan untuk menggantikanmu di sisiku._

_Aku terima apapun keputusanmu..._

_Istrimu,_  
_Bunta_

_P.S. Sei-chan, selamat, kau sudah menjadi papah. Semoga kali ini ia lahir dengan selamat..."_

**戻れないと知ってても 繋がっていたくて**  
[_Tidak dapat kembali pun tak apa, aku hanya ingin kita saling terhubung..._]

Jika ia seorang wanita, Seiichi ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya.

"Kapan Bunta berangkat?"  
"Baru saja pagi ini,"

Tanpa pamit—terlebih mengucapkan 'terima kasih atas informasinya', Seiichi melesat memacu langkahnya ke air-port. Kali ini, ia yangharus melangkahi waktu.

**~Narita Airport~**

Bunta terduduk diam memandangi sekitarnya. Sendiri. Niou tengah membelikannya beberapa makanan kecil untuk sekedar pembunuh sepi dan bosan menunggu waktu keberangkatan.

Langit hari ini begitu biru. Mengingatkannya pada sang suami yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama—namun lebih gelap.

"Lama menunggu ya?" Niou membuyarkan kenangan yang tengah dijalin Bunta di kanvas langit biru tersebut.  
"Ah, tidak," Bunta tanpa ragu menerima segelas kopi dingin yang disodorkan pemuda berambut perak itu.  
"Ne, keberangkatan 30 menit lagi,"  
"Yah, apa boleh buat..."

**今日もあなたに会いたい**  
[_Hari inipun aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._]

"Maaf, kapan penerbangan ke New York akan take-off?" tanya Seiichi pada Receptionist yang langsung ditemuinya begitu melangkahkan kaki di terminal keberangkatan Internasional.  
"Yang terakhir sudah berangkat 2 jam lalu," jelas si receptionist.

Seiichi sudah menunduk pasrah. Jantungnya terlalu cepat memompa, dan kengataan melumpuhkan syarafnya, "ada penerbangan dalam waktu dekat ini?"  
"Oh, ada. akan take-off sekitar 15 menit lagi,"

_"Bunta kumohon, apapun yang terjadi, tunggu aku..."_

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Penerbangan ke New York akan take-off dalam waktu 15 menit lagi. Para penumpang dipersilahkan ke gerbang pemeriksaan untuk menaiki pesawat. Flight to New York will be take-off in..."

Terdengan announcement yang menandakan Bunta untuk berpisah pada Kanagawa.

"Saa, aku pergi dulu," Bunta menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.  
"Hati-hati ya,"

**-Saat itu Seiichi-**

Ia putus asa. Announcement telah berkumandang (adzan kale~) namun ia belum menemukan sang istri—wanita berambut merah itu.  
Dikitarinya ruang tunggu penerbangan ke NewYork. Namun ia tak menemukannya.

Bunta bangkit menjinjing tas nya, "terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini,"

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"BUNTA!"

Bunta langsung menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ia menemukan sosok Seiichi dibelakang nya sejauh 20 meter.  
Bunta shock. Terdiam. Entah ia harus bahagia, ataukah...  
Entahlah. Yang dihadapannya kini Seiichi yang mencintainya atau tidak.

"BUNTA JANGAN PERGI!" Teriak Seiichi lagi. Sontak seluruh penumpang yang hendak ke gerbang pemeriksaan, menoleh padanya.  
Namun Bunta tak peduli. Saat ini hanya kata-kata itu yang ingin sekali di dengarnya.

Bunta tersenyum menahan tangis. Dan Seiichi membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar~OoOoOoOoO~mengijinkan Bunta kembali masuk dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Bunta langsung berlari menuju sang suami—tempatnya berpulang.

Sesungguhnya, sejak langkah pertama yang diambilnya, Bunta sudah merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Namun itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat sang suami ada dihadapannya.

Dan dengan satu langkah terakhir, Bunta langsung jatuh dalam pangkuan sang suami.

"Bun-chan?" Seiichi menampakkan wajah kesedihannya. Dilihatnya wakah sang istri yang begitu pucat, "kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seiichi panik. Sepanik-paniknya.  
"Aku baik-baik saja kok..." Bunta menyusun kata-katanya dalam nafas yang semakin pendek, "melihatmu yang sekarang... aku baik-baik saja,"

Sesaat kemudian, Bunta terkulai dalam pelukan Seiichi.

"Bun-chan?"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Sayangnya, hanya ada tumor jinak yang tumbuh vili korionnya, indung telur," jelas sang dokter di saat Bunta tengah diperiksa.

Bunta langsung dilarikan ke klinik terdekat begitu Seiichi melihat darah mengalir mewarnai rok putih yang dipakai sang istri.

"Tidak ada... janin?" tanya Seiichi tak percaya.  
"Ada, namun ia gagal berkembang karena tumor yang ada,"

Seiichi menunduk pasrah. Kenyataan ini sangat menyakitkan.

"**_Mola Hydratidosa_**. Kasus kehamilan yang gagal pada 15 persen wanita produktif di Amerika, dan 20 persen wanita produktif di Dunia,"

"Dapatkah di sembuhkan?" Seiichi meminta secercah harapan.  
"Bisa. Dengan mengangkat rahimnya,"

Dan itu jawaban terburuk.

"Jika tidak, maka ia akan terus kehilangan darah setiap kali mengandung, karena tidak memungkinkannya janin berkembang dalam rahim,"

Seiichi tak dapat menggambarkan penderitaan sang istri selama ini. Ia pasti sangat menderita.

"Pikirkanlah itu baik-baik,"

**恋がこんなに苦しいなんて**  
[_Mengapa cinta ini begitu menyakitkan?_]

Bunta terbangun dengan langit-langit putih diatas kepalanya.  
Begitu blur dengan pandangannya sekarang.  
Sebelum ia mem-flashback apa kejadiannya, Bunta sudah mendapati sang suami tertidur di sisinya. Menggenggam tangannya.

"Bun-chan?" Seiichi langsung memanggil sang istri begitu kesadarannya pulih.

Dapat terlihat airmata yang telah kering menghiasi pipi sang suami—Seiichi menangis untuknya.

"Sei-chan..." suara Bunta melemah. Ia hanya mampu berbicara melalui tatapan matanya pada sang suami.  
"Ya, kenapa Bun-chan?" Seiichi semakin menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang istri.  
"Dingin..." Bunta menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan gemeletuk giginya.  
"Aku di sini, Bun-chan, berjuanglah..."

Nafas Bunta semakin tak beraturan. Dan itu membuat Seiichi panik.

"Bun-chan, maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Seiichi terus menciumi tangan sang istri yang ada dalam genggamannya.  
"Tidak... aku yang meminta maaf..." Bunta mengalirkan secercah cahaya bening dari kedua matanya—ia menangis, "maafkan aku yang tidak sempurna untukmu..."  
Seiichi menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak... Bunta itu terlalu sempurna untukku..."

Bunta tersenyum miris. Bahagianya ia bersama sang suami di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sei-chan... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Terima kasih selalu di sisiku... sekali lagi... maafkan aku..."

Dan sesaat kemudian detektor jantung menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Dan airmata terakhir pun menetes...

**恋がこんなに悲しいなんて**  
[_Mengapa cinta ini begitu menyedihkan?_]

Seiichi memandang langit biru diatas kepalanya.

"Bun-chan... langit hari ini begitu biru ya?" diletakkannya Lily putih kesukaan sang istri di atas nisannya...

**あなたは私の中の忘れられぬ人 全て捧げた人**  
[_Kau adalah seseorang dalam diriku. Orang yang tak terlupakan. Orang yang kuberikan segalanya..._]

**~OoOoOoOoO~****~Owari~****~OoOoOoOoO~**

**Aiko no Koto: **

Minna, nyaa~! Atashi ga dekita! Fyuuhh~~ Akhirnya ilmu kedokteran saya sedikit terpakai. Heheh.

Bagaimanakah ceritanya? Maaf kalo jelek, karena saya pun berlomba dengan waktu dalam membuatnya. Heheheh

Mengenai hari ini, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada pembaca yang telah mengingat ulang tahun saya. Arigatou so much, aku sayang kalian. Tapi maaf, saya masih amatiran. heheh... Sampai sini pun saya masih berusaha. Maka itu

MOHON BANTUANNYA!

Selamat dinikmati, dan... Happy Reading~

P.S. Sanako = Sanada, Hiroko = Hiroshi (well, kenyataan memang gak menyenangkan sih~)

**~aikocchan**


End file.
